Trinkets of Nighmares
by Raki Alburn
Summary: Melanie must embark on a journey of who she is
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 – Melanie's discovery.

My name is Melanie Heartvest and I transferred from Ohia University in a Planet called Leafina. It's much like Planet earth in many ways, except slight differences. It's the year 3020 and the world has changed in the past few centuries. The galaxies merged and formed many alliances and World Peace has achieved. Still Earth has many changes but still many things haven't changed no matter what. There are people who do not accept this or the peace. Who can tell has caused it? I am a girl who doesn't fit in. My features stand out like a sore thumb. I have long silver hair, tall in height, large breasts which are tightly held in under her shirt with her bra. I'm glad no-one notices that I have large breasts. Sometimes wear clothing that is considered too sexy here so I simply wear short top, blue jacket covering myself, long silted skirt, brown boots and royal encrusted jewelry. My story is a long one which I have never shared. On planet earth humans never accepted those who choose same sex relationships or both. On my planet it's accepted.

"Melanie! Wait for me!" called a tall girl who ran up the street. She was tall, brown haired, feminine, medium large breasted no smaller than Melanie, Hazel eyes, pink boots, a very short pink skirt, bra top that was also pink with a hint of purple. Peach stockings, She was part wolf with pointed ears. A lot of things stood out but she wasn't different since Earth had accepted her species.

"Is something wrong?" Melanie answered. She halted and flicked her hair over her shoulder.

"You promised to wait remember. Ugh my tail always gets in the way when I dress" She said. Her tail shook as if she was happy.

"Huh? I promised?" Melanie called in confusion. She forgot her shirt was undone by one button so she quickly buttoned it.

"Never again will I ever trust you. You are so forgetful at times." She said.

"Xenia I told you I never forget. I was confused because I taught you were meeting Juan at this time." Melanie reminded Xenia. Juan was a half demon wolf. He looked oddly like a vampire but loved garlic. It puzzles everyone since his great, great, great, great grandmother was a vampire but he didn't inherit her trait. His mother was a wolf whilst his father was a warlock. His father was a famous warlock that was known within all galaxies and his mother was a famous dancer, singer and actress. Juan was the most handsome being known on Earth since his age was unlimited. Juan teleported behind which gave Melanie a shock.

"Xenia, why didn't you meet me, near the fountain in the courtyard?" Juan mentioned.

"Sorry I forgot." Xenia said apologetic.

"Xenia you really are scattered brained you know that!" Juan laughed.

"You noticed." She replied. Xenia gave Juan a romantic kiss on the lips. It took Juan off guard and he fell over.

THUMP!

"You surely are a bunch of surprises" He explained. Melanie helped him up as she held out her hand. The sunlight hit her hair and her hair sparkled like a rainbow. Juan was taken in awe by this but he didn't want to notice since he had too many surprises for one day.

"Melanie, since this is our day off why don't we go shopping!" Xenia yelled in joy.

"Sure" she said.

"Juan can carry our bags. Besides I need to get a few new bras." Xenia whispered.

Melanie giggled and noticed that Juan blushed since he heard what she said. Melanie turned to Xenia and asked.

"We both need the sexiest lingerie to impress the males." She winked and laughed.

In the shopping centre Juan waited as the girls tried on their lingerie. Out of nowhere a breeze pulled the curtain of Melanie's dressing room and embarrassed her hugely. Everyone saw her as she stood with just her knickers on and no bra. She was beautiful Juan taught. Melanie screamed at the top of her voice and tripped over the curtain and it ripped. Again she screamed and Juan plucked up the courage to calm her down.

"Go away everyone. What are you all looking at? Have you never seen a woman naked? Now go away before I eliminate you all." He shouted. Everyone all rushed away once he shouted. Juan pulled off his coat and placed over her. Then he pinned up the curtain and asked Melanie to continue as if no-one noticed. Juan managed to perform a spell that caused everyone to forget what they saw.

Once the shopping was done and Melanie and Xenia walked out of the shopping centre Melanie thanked Juan with a kiss on the cheek. He blushed and they laughed. At the cross roads Xenia bid farewell to the both as she continued straight ahead. Melanie and Juan took a right turn and walked together until Juan came to his house. A short distance from his house was an alley way which Melanie had to take in order to get to her house. It was night and Melanie didn't notice she was followed. A gang of men followed her.

"I wonder what those guys wanted." She whispered. Juan went into his house for a moment when he heard a scream from the nearby alley. It was Melanie.

"Melanie, be alright!" Juan called as he rushed to her aid.

"Get off me you creeps!" she yelled. One man had ripped her shirt. He undid her bra. Another ripped her skirt and they all took her clothes off and burnt them till there was nothing left. Juan yelled before another could make his last movement.

"Get off her!" He yelled.

"Why should we listen to a child like you!" the first guy replied in a strong tone. His hands were on top of Melanie's right breast as he squeezed it.

"My father is named Genii Wellbore. He is the most famous warlock, in the entire galaxy." Juan replied. He took a few steps closer.

"Who cares who your father is" the second guy replied.

"My mother is Mejia Wellbore. You know the famous actress, singer and dancer" he said.

"You are just a worthless child!" the third guy mentioned. From behind came a blast which hit and a voice called out.

"I wouldn't insult the boy's parents if I were you!" the voice said. A tall beautiful woman walked up and placed her hand out to help Melanie up.

"My dear child please, let us, helps you. You must have been so sacred. With no clothing you can't go home. Take my hand and let my husband deal with those insolate humans." She finally gestured to Melanie.

"Mother" Juan asked.

"Juan please, take care of this girl to the house." She said.

"Yes mother" Juan said as he blushed. He took his coat off and placed over Melanie's shoulders and instantly took her hand and without looking at her he dragged her to the house. Soon after this happened, his parents followed him to the house.

"My name is Mejia. I am Juan's mother, a pleasure to meet such a beautiful girl. This is my husband Genii. Please…." She didn't finish her sentence as a maid interrupted.

"Mistress, will I take the young lady to the bed chambers?" the maid asked as she bowed.

"No, I would like to give her some clothes." She replied.

Melanie was shown to a huge wardrobe place that had every type of clothing ever made. She was shocked since it was a huge place. It looked like a huge library.

"Choose whatever you wish" she said.

Melanie flinched and thanked her. She said no thanks are to be made and advised her to go for more sexy clothing since she noticed Melanie liked it. Melanie blushed and asked that it was not good since Juan was around. Mejia calmed her by saying he won't notice since she will wear a long robe covering her clothing. Melanie searched till she found suitable items. She picked red bra, red thong, net stockings that only went to her knee. Revealing dress with a slit on both sides and a low neckline split showing a lot of her chest. She finally finished with a pair of lovely heels. Juan didn't notice that they weren't finished and accidentally went into the room. Melanie blushed and so did Juan. He looked away and asked.

"Mother, father is ready to meet you. Time for some rest" he answered not looking at Melanie.

To be continued……


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 – Mid dreams.

Melanie stirred on her aide as she slept. She never knew how hard it has become to sleep after an order of events. Juan heard a few stirs from the next room but never took any notice that Melanie was having a nightmare. Within Melanie's dream she approached a rather elongated door made of crystal and gold. A hooded figure stood before her and had a freaky looking staff in its hand that looked like a scythe the grim reaper had for slashing its victims. From where the figure stood Melanie saw a bony hand grasping the scythe. A boom of silence was near while after was a sudden scream of souls.

"Who are you?" Melanie asked as her voice quivered at each word.

"…………." Was the silenced reply as the figure pointed to an old short pestle within the centre of the room?

"W…What is it?" Melanie replied as she slowly approached the pestle. Each footstep became louder as each step was taken. The figure appeared in front of her as he carried a bag on its shoulder. Melanie took one deep breath as she approached closer and the pestle disappeared and a stone quite visible appeared on a table of glass. A displeasing smell erupted from the bag as souls cried at the top of their voices. More fear poured into Melanie's soul as she took another step closer and stopped to where the stone stayed.

"….O….O….Open!" the voiced called as a bright light appeared around the bag. He placed the bag in front of Melanie.

"….Answer me…W…What is in this?" she called in a shocked voice.

"……………….." the figure said as it stood there watching.

The smell got stronger and stronger till Melanie place a finger on the bag. She peered into it and to her surprise was…..

"MELANIE" a voice called

"NO… Stop it I don't want…." Melanie cried at the top of her voice as she jolted upwards and gave something a hit in the face on reflex.

"Ouch… Reminder not to stay so close to your face when I wake you from a nightmare" Juan replied in pain.

"Oh… I'm so sorry you caught me by surprise. Are you alright" Melanie gasped as Juan crouched downwards onto the bed.

"You are just lucky I didn't use any drastic spells on you" he asked

"Wow Juan really looks pretty sexy without his shirt and I never knew he was this handsome" Melanie taught to herself.

"Melanie, I bet you are thinking…" Juan asked but before he could finish his sentence Melanie asked her question.

"Err… How come you look different than from school" Melanie asked.

Juan was much more different like Melanie has noticed. Juan was tall and slender, more masculine and mature than his mortal counterpart that he is seen in school. His hair was long and silver with a hint of golden and purple streaks in his hair. A band went across his forehead that showed a strange symbol. His eyes were majestic of the most mysterious shade of rainbow which changed colour each time his mood changed and which angle he is seen.

"Hmm… Whoa, I really wasn't supposed to let you see me like this!" Juan yelled.

"Why?" Melanie wondered as she asked the question.

Juan's mother had rushed once she heard a voice yell from the hall. She ran into the room and a light emitted so bright that she had time to take off Juan's band but still it wasn't enough to convince Melanie that something was up.

"How many times have I told you Juan?" Mejia roared.

"Mother please, Melanie won't tell" Juan explained. He was shocked and knew he will be severely scolded later for what he did.

"No, we can't let others know" she answered.

"…………." Juan looked at his mother in shock and made a huge silent remark.

"You have to take that off now and that is it" she yelled.

"Excuse me… "Melanie interrupted the discussion.

"Yes, oh I'm Sorry but I'll have to erase your memory Melanie. Rules are Rules I'm afraid" Mejia asked.

Mejia pointed her finger towards Melanie and started to chant. Juan acted and jumped in front of his mother as she canted. She nearly stopped to her surprise as she was shocked to see her son in front of her.

"What are you doing?" Mejia asked.

"Mother please you need to understand, if we erase her memory now she might find out in time about us and then that might cause trouble if it happens to be the wrong time" Juan explained.

Unfortunately before the solution was met a burst of commotion was heard in the main hall. Juan's father seemed to be angry. He yelled at the top of his voice.

"Juan, how dare you!" he yelled.

"Genii nothing has happened" Mejia replied in fear.

"No, I will not stand this any longer" He roared.

"That is not my father" Juan shouted to his mother.

"What?!" she replied.

"Look at his forehead" Juan said as he pointed to where a band with the symbol Melanie has seen on Juan should be.

"No crest of the royal order" Mejia asked.

"Meaning he is not the King" Juan replied.

"She must DIE" Genii yelled.

A figure that had appeared in Melanie's nightmare appeared behind Genii. Melanie gasped as a spell blasted right through Juan and Mejia's defences and went straight through to Melanie. She screamed as she covered her head and with no action Juan jumped to her rescue. He took full hit and his band cracked into pieces and he yelled at the top of his voice as he instantly switched identities.

"This is not good, if we don't stop this immediately Juan will die a painful death." Mejia asked in fear.

"Please help him" Melanie shouted.

"I cannot help. He needs to overcome this himself" Mejia replied as a tear trickled down her face.

Juan screamed at the top of his voice and immediately Melanie heard a female voice through her ear.

"There is one way to help the boy" the voiced replied.

"What is it? Who are you?" Melanie asked as she shivered in fear.

"There is no time to explain. Do as I say. Take the band and held it tight and say the words that you hold dear to your heart. Yell the name of the one you hold dear and then…." The voice faded slowly into the wind.

"What? Oh no, I don't know what the voice needs me to do after all those steps" Melanie panicked as she jumped to her feet.

Melanie took hold of the band that lay on the ground. She jumped around as she tried to remember what the name she holds dear was. Juan struggled and screamed as a jolt of pain went straight through him like lightening.

Melanie went through all the names she knew but nothing was good enough to become a good and precious name. Mejia yelled to hurry up but nothing was coming to Melanie on what the name was. Mejia approached Melanie and whispered into her ear.

"If the name you are searching is not of your own, try an ancient name instead. Perhaps Kai might do" Mejia asked.

"Why, Kai?" Melanie asked.

"It happens to be the name of Juan actually" Mejia winked as she replied.

"Well here goes then. KAI" Melanie shouted and once she did the band glowed brighter and he woke with a startle and the pain subsided. He laid there in tattered clothing and in all scars while blood trickled down his face.

"….. Y…Y…You scared me you know." Melanie shouted in fear as she remained by his side and started to cry. Out of the corner Kai struggled to raise his palm and stroked her to calm her down and wiped away her tears.

"T…T….This hap…happens, a….all….t…t…the…. t….time." Each breath shivered as he remained as clam as possible. Finally he lost conscience and lay still with a smile on his face.

"No! Don't DIE" Melanie screamed at the top of her voice.

A figure watched from the distance along with companions. An aura of evil yet good surrounded the figure. Dark and mysterious seemed the figure as it stood on a rock. Laughing from a distance and a incantation was recited out loud. A spirit flowed out of the words that was spoken and streamed like a river to its destination which was the hospital that Kai had resided within. Mejia noticed and made a counter spell to protect her son. He lay still on the bed as Melanie held his hand and still cried her eyes out. Out in the far corner was another figure that approached steadily to the room that Kai was. The figure passed through the barrier and calmly sat down beside Kai.

"It's been a while hasn't it" the figure whispered. The voice was distinct that a sudden calmness and sincerity flowed at each word. A fairy creature appeared and Mejia gasped.

"Again, like always, Kai seems to cause trouble. Mejia, you know me now?" the figure focused towards Mejia.

"It can't be. You died thousands of years ago. How can you be here" Mejia gasped.

"Well I'm here in flesh and blood and again you all need my help" the figure replied.

Will Kai live or die. Who is this figure? How does Mejia know this figure? What connection is this figure to Kai? Friend or foe?

To be continued…..


End file.
